Meinhard, Mein hertz
by Soren429
Summary: Odd things happens when you have more drugs than blood in your veins. Christian Pohl (Blutengel)X Meinhard Warning: BL. Versión original en español incluída: Cosas raras ocurren cuando se tiene más droga que sangre en las venas.


**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Christian Polh nor Meinhard.** **Until yesterday I didn't even know they exist. I wrote this at the request of a young lady (who stood me up and asked me for this to the year), and because I liked Kinder der Sterne, I did not even know if I could do it. In any case, I wanted to make it clear that this is just fanfiction; The Chris and the Meinhard here are products of my twisted imagination and I do not intend to offend them, in particular, or anyone in general with this.**

 **No tengo nada que ver con Christian Polh, o Meinhard. Hasta hace ayer ni sabía que existían. He escrito esto a pedido de una señorita (que me deja plantada y al año me pide esto) porque me gustó Kinder der Sterne, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder hacerlo. En todo caso, quería dejar claro que esto es sólo fanfiction; el Chris y el Meinhard de aquí son productos de mi retorcida imaginación y no pretendo ofenderles, a ellos en particular, ni a nadie en general con esto.**

* * *

 ** _English version_**

 _Odd things happens when you have more drugs than blood in your veins._

There was no a soul standing. All of the musicians, producers, and the rest of the guests were laying on the floor, among the furniture and on them, drunk of the most diverse and extravagant goodies.

Chris glanced the room thoughtfully. He knew they were just asleep, but a part of his mind, the most romantic one, saw them as a reunion of dead beings.

"And so it is, in some way" he told himself. "They are so far, very deep within their own dreams, completely alone, where no one can reach them".

That's it. He had come up with an idea, and it was not long before he took out his cell phone to write down the pair of reflections that had assaulted his mind, the little egg of what would be a new and touching project. Clumsily, almost without feeling his fingers and about to fall asleep, he typed.

This is how artists work. Any time is good, no idea is bad at all.

Steeped in his thoughts, Chris didn't notice the pair of eyes hidden behind black specks, Ozzy Ousborne's fashion way, watching him from behind.

Meinhard had just arrived from who knows where; at the beginning of the celebration, barely three hours ago, he was with the others, enjoying the moment.

The party had recently finished and the music kept beating in the hotel room they had reserved to celebrate the release of Kinder der Sterne. The place was slightly corrupted by cigarette smoke, alcoholic vapors, and some others, less legal ones.

Meinhard was a silent creature by nature, so that Chris didn't feel the young man sit with the subtlety of a black bird on the arm of the chair beside him.

"That's pretty good" he said in a whispered, silky voice.

He had read abobe Chris the terse nots on the bright screen.

In normal conditions Christian would have been startled by the sudden intrusion, but his central nervous system was severely affected, so he only managed to look up at the dark figure by his side.

"Meinhard…" Chris recognized him immediately, and frowned, "Mein Hertz?"

"What?"

"I just noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Meinhard almost rhymes whit Mein Hertz"

Chris's eyes were liquid in the dim light and the comment went unnoticed by both of them for a few seconds, but by the time Chris understood the oblique meaning of his own phrase it was too late.

A man is the slave of his words.

Meinhard slowly approached Christian's face and almost hesitated a second before kissing the vocalist's lips.

Astonished, Christian didn't move half an inch and Meinhard took it as an invitation to continue.

It was not the first time he'd kissed a man, but he'd never witnessed such a candidness before. By his grim little head some though passed: maybe kissing a dead man could feel like that. Meinhard parted his lips from Chris's and looked long into his eyes. There was confusion, a dense, chemical nebulose. The black-haired man felt he was doing something wrong, he shouldn't take advantage of Chris's unfortunate state, so he started to get up.

At that moment he felt a jerk. Christian seemed to have returned to his senses and had taken him by the wrist, urging him to stay.

He stroked Meinhard's jaw with the tips of his fingers, his neck, the back of his neck; and pushed him a little bit closer to kiss the young man's lower lip. Meinhard stopped breathing. The both of them were high, perhaps not as much as the others, yet torrents flowed through their arteries, liters of blood seasoned thoroughly.

Meinhard let Chris touch him and soon the kindness of the kiss died.

Chris ravished Meinhard's mouth as the heat in his chest spread like a fire, he eagerly took the young man by the hips and in a swift gesture sat him on his lap. Meinhard wrapped his arms around the neck of the older one, shuddering at the touch of Christian's hands, which dominated his hips in a slow but intense swing.

The night had just begun for both of them.

* * *

 _ **Español original**_

 _Cosas raras ocurren cuando se tiene más droga que sangre en las venas._

No había un alma en pie. Todos los músicos, productores, y el resto de los invitados yacían en el suelo, entre los muebles y sobre ellos, ebrios de las más variadas y extravagantes golosinas.

Chris observaba pensativo la sala. Sabía que estaban sólo dormidos, pero una parte de su mente, la más romántica, los veía como una reunión de difuntos.

" _Y de cierta manera lo es_ " se dijo. " _Están muy lejos, muy profundo dentro de sus sueños, completamente solos, donde nadie los puede alcanzar_ "

Eso es. Acababa de tener una idea y no demoró nada en sacar su móvil para anotar el par de reflexiones que habían asaltado su mente, el huevecillo de lo que sería un nuevo y conmovedor proyecto. Con torpeza, casi sin sentir los dedos y a punto de caer dormido, digitó.

Así trabajan los artistas. Cualquier momento es bueno, ninguna idea es mala.

Embebido en sus pensamientos, Chris no se percató del par de ojos escondidos tras espéculos negros a lo Ozzy Ousbourne que lo observaban desde atrás.

Meinhard acababa de llegar de quién sabe dónde; pues al inicio del festejo, apenas tres horas hace, estaba con los demás, disfrutando del momento.

La fiesta había muerto hace poco y la música seguía sonando en la habitación de hotel que habían reservado para celebrar el lanzamiento de Kinder der Sterne. El lugar estaba ligeramente viciado de humo de cigarrillo, vapores alcohólicos, y algunos otros, menos legales.

Meinhard era una criatura silenciosa por naturaleza, tanto así que Chris no sintió cuando el muchacho se sentó con la sutileza de un pájaro negro en el brazo del sillón, a su lado.

—Eso está bastante bien —dijo en un susurro de voz satinada.

Había leído por encima de Chris las escuetas notas en la pantalla brillante.

En condiciones normales Chris se habría sacudido sobresaltado por la repentina intrusión, pero su sistema nervioso central estaba bastante afectado, por lo que sólo atinó a levantar la vista hacia la figura oscura que le acompañaba.

—Meinhard… —Chris lo reconoció de inmediato, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Mein Hertz?

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de caer en cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—Meinhard casi rima con Mein Hertz.

Los ojos de Chris eran líquidos a la escasa luz y el comentario pudo pasar inadvertido por ambos durante unos segundos, pero en cuando Chris entendió el sentido oblicuo de su propia frase ya fue tarde.

 _Se es esclavo de las palabras que se dicen._

Meinhard se aproximó lentamente al rostro de Christian y casi dudó un segundo antes de plantar el beso en los labios del vocalista.

Atónito, Christian no se movió ni medio centímetro y Meinhard lo tomó como una invitación para continuar.

No era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero nunca antes había atestiguado semejante candidez. Por su tétrica cabecita pasó el pensamiento de que tal vez así debía sentirse besar a un muerto. Meinhard separó sus labios de los de Chris y lo miró largamente a los ojos. Ahí había confusión, una nebulosa química muy densa. El pelinegro sintió que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, él no debía aprovecharse del estado lamentable de Chris, entonces hizo ademán de levantarse.

En ese instante sintió un tirón. Christian parecía haber vuelto a sus sentidos y lo había tomado por la muñeca, instándole a quedarse.

Acarició la mandíbula de Meinhard con las puntas de los dedos, su cuello, su nuca, e hizo presión para que se acercara un poco. Besó suavemente el labio inferior del más joven, que había dejado de respirar.

Los dos estaban drogados, tal vez no tanto como los otros, pero por sus arterias corrían torrentes, litros de sangre aderezada con esmero.

Meinhard se dejó hacer y al poco tiempo la delicadeza del beso murió.

Chris violó la boca de Meinhard conforme el calor en sus entrañas se extendía como un incendio, ávidamente tomó al joven por las caderas y en un gesto veloz lo sentó sobre su regazo. Meinhard entrelazó sus brazos tras la nuca del mayor, estremeciéndose al contacto de las manos de Chris, que dominaba sus caderas en un lento pero intenso vaivén.

La noche sólo había comenzado para los dos.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_ As I write in spanish first and then I translate it, there should be some mistakes in the english version. If you notice any, please tell me, I'll be thankful.

 _Lo he escrito en un suspiro y no me atrevo a pedirle a mi beta que lo revise. Anda muy atareado con la tesis, así que si notáis algún error, hacedme saber._


End file.
